Any Other Name
by OscarInTheCan
Summary: Twenty-five drabbles and/or one-shots featuring Rosalie for the fourth round of the TT25 Challenge.
1. Prompt 2 – Acquiesce

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 2 – Acquiesce  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Rosalie  
Rating: T**

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o**

I squeeze my eyes shut, and tears seep out the sides. I want to block it out. I want it to stop. But mostly, I want to die.

Three is taking his turn. Or is it Four? I've lost count.

I feel everything amplified a thousand times; each strike, each thrust, each grunt, the spittle from their mouths, and the sweat from their brows as it hits my face. I'm bloody and ripped apart from the inside out.

I'm so tired. I can't survive this.

I don't want to anymore.

I stop fighting, let go, and bleed away to nothing.

* * *

**A/N: I hadn't intended to start off this serious, but it just happened that way. Thanks to daisy3853 for betaing.**


	2. Prompt 3 – Bliss

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 3 – Bliss  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Rosalie  
Rating: T**

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o**

Chubby little fingers grab Rosalie's lower lip, and she pretends to gnaw on them with a _nom nom_ sound. The baby in her arms giggles, and it's the best sound she's ever heard.

When they were told it'd likely never happen naturally, Emmett had been prepared to do anything. However, Rosalie knew if it was meant to happen, it would. She was adamant that instead of spending money on treatments, they adopt.

Sitting with the newest love of her life, Rosalie knows she was right. She was meant to be this beautiful girl's mother.

She has known no greater happiness.

* * *

**A/N: I know this may be extra saccharine, but as much angst as I love giving you people, I think it's okay. Thanks to daisy3853 for betaing.**


	3. Prompt 6 – Defile

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 6 – Defile  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Rosalie/Royce  
Rating: T**

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o**

He futilely fought my grasp. I had him, and now I had to decide what to do with him.

Surprisingly, he smelled delicious. I expected him to smell like the garbage he was. But now I wanted a taste.

I wrenched his head sideways, exposing his neck to me. I lightly scraped my teeth along his jugular. He whimpered, and I smiled. I wanted to bite into him badly, to take from him like he took from me.

I stopped myself.

He had tainted me once already. I wouldn't let his filthy blood defile me in this life as well.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to daisy3853 for betaing.**


	4. Prompt 14 – Quixotic

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 14 – Quixotic  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Rosalie  
Rating: T**

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o**

"_Moon-eyed moron._"

Rosalie's ire toward Bella increased daily. She'd come over, and they were forced to witness the _When Bella Is Turned Saga_.

"_I can't bear this idiot for eternity_," Rosalie thought. Edward shot her another angry glare.

As if she cared. His fiancée actually had a choice and was choosing to throw her life away. Everything. And that was okay? It amazed her how little consideration Bella gave her parents, whom she claimed to love. Until someone was hunting her – then she'd moan about "their pain." Rosalie rolled her eyes at the thought.

"_Well, at least they can't breed._"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to daisy3853 for betaing this one and the next one (25).**


	5. Prompt 25 – Shadow

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 25  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Rosalie  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o**

Thunder rumbles deeply as lightning etches a blinding jagged line across the sky. Rosalie is lighting the last of the candles around her tub. The power failed twenty minutes prior, and she decided a bath would be incredibly soothing.

Easing herself into the hot water, she sighs gratefully before picking up her book and reading for a while.

As the suds from her bubble bath ebb around her, she leans back against the wall to relax into the rapidly waning warmth of the water, closing her eyes a split second before the shadowy figure ascending the stairs enters into view.


	6. Prompt 13 – Sigh

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
****thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 13  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Rosalie and Edward  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:**

**community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html  
**

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o**

She grabs my hand, and we run from my back porch into the surrounding woods. We are graced with a rare moment of sunshine and we break through the rays streaming through the leafy canopy above our heads as we head deeper into the woods. We stop at our usual spot – the thin, slightly decaying remnants of a fallen tree we found while playing a pretty epic game of hide and seek – and plop down. This has been our spot for a few years now, whenever one of us needs to lean on the other, or just needs a place to shut out everything in the world but each other, we immediately run to this spot.

She hooks her left arm around my right and rests her head against my shoulder. I sigh heavily, trying to keep hold of my rapidly crumbling emotions.

"What set him off this time?" she whispers into my ear as she gently runs her fingers over the bruise forming along my cheekbone.

A chuckle with absolutely no amusement escapes me as I look to the ground. "What doesn't set him off these days?"

She sighs heavily as well and kisses my temple. "Edward, why does your mother keep him there? She has to see what he's doing to you all."

Rosalie would know. She has been my best friend since a few days before the start of second grade. I had just moved in a couple of houses down from her family, and I was dreading the start of school. I didn't make friends easily and I didn't want to be the outcast among all the kids that probably started kindergarten together. The day we met she found me sitting near the end of my driveway where it met the sidewalk, knees pulled to my chest, trying to fight the tears that were building behind my small, wire-rimmed glasses.

"What's wrong, Crazy Hair?" she asked loudly, startling me as she bounced to my side. She was like a ray of sunshine with her golden blonde hair, bright blue sundress and white sandals. The combination of this sunny personality, who probably had a ton of friends, and her calling me "Crazy Hair" caused the tears I had been trying desperately to hold in to fall. I buried my face in my knees and tried to curl myself into the smallest ball possible.

I felt her sit down very close to my side and put a hand on my arm as she rubbed my back with the other. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her soft voice close to my ear. "I wasn't trying to be mean. I think your hair is actually really pretty." She moved the hand rubbing my back to run it through my, admittedly, untamable hair. "It's just standing up everywhere. I think it's awesome. Please don't cry."

I sniffled and tried to surreptitiously clear my eyes with the hand furthest away from her, and wiped my nose on my jean-clad knees. Looking over to her I tried to give her a slight smile, but it turned out to be more of a grimace. "Really?" I asked with a waver to my voice.

"Yeah!" She gave me a full-on smile that I was powerless to fight, and I returned it with a genuine one of my own. I leaned my head on her shoulder, and she continued to run her hand through my hair as I spilled all of my fears of starting a new school and not making any friends. By the end of that afternoon, regardless of whether I made any friends at school or not, I had a new best friend.

Ten years later and we have been each other's rocks through everything. I comfort her when she needs it and she still comforts me by running her hands through my hair with my head on her shoulder. People still can't believe that she and I are friends and nothing more. There will never be more. She is like family to me. So, Rosalie knows exactly how hard life has become in the Masen household over the last year. I couldn't keep it from her even if I wanted to. I'm not sure I can hide it from anyone at this point.

I am just so tired.

"I really don't know, Rosalie. She keeps saying, 'when you love someone, you support them; you don't toss them away.'" I sigh again, resting my head gently against hers. "I get how she can see it that way and all, but she knows it's destroying us. We all walk on a razor's edge around him. Anything can set him off. We're cracking under the stress and the weight of his episodes."

I sigh again. I seem to do that a lot lately. As though the harsh expulsion of air will somehow cleanse me, purge me of the last year.

"Then I feel guilty, because this isn't his fault. And no matter what else I say I do love him. He has always been there for us and I want us to be there for him. It's just . . . not working this way. Are we any good to him in constant fear? Pushed to the brink?"

Rosalie shakes her head against mine. "I understand the sentiment. You guys are amazing, loving people, but there has to be a limit. And I think you all are well past it."

"You're preaching to the choir. I know we've reached it. I don't want to go home. I don't want to stay home. Now college isn't a destination – it's an escape. I just hate being so torn." Despite my best effort, a mutinous tear escapes my eye and I try to wipe it away as discreetly as possible. Even though Rosalie has seen me cry before – more than once in the past ten years – I still hate the feeling of weakness I get when I break down in front of her. Though she is the only person who I allow to see it.

"I just can't help but to think back to when my father died. You know how sudden it was, and how devastated my mom and I were." She uses the hand that isn't moving through my still unruly hair to grab my hand and squeeze. It has been four years since my dad died of a sudden heart attack, but she knows how painful it is for me to talk about still. "He dropped everything to move in with us and help pick up the pieces. He's my grandfather, Rose. How can we just dump him off on someone else?"

"You can't think of it that way, Edward. It's not as though he's just a nuisance and you guys are dumping him in an old folks' home and visiting as little as possible. He has dementia. He's violent. This is not something you and your mother are equipped to handle alone."

Removing my hand from her grip, I rub both my hands over my face and heave my greatest sigh yet. I briefly wonder if it's possible to pass out from too many deep breaths. After three years of helping us, my grandfather developed vascular dementia after what the doctors called a silent stroke. He has deteriorated quickly over the last year and is now rarely ever lucid. He was one of the kindest, gentlest men and treated us with such care. Now, anything we say or do can set him off into one of his violent episodes. The darkening skin over my jaw, and I'm sure on my upper arm too, though I haven't looked, are certainly not the first bruises he's given me or my mother over the last twelve months. Today, all I did was mention that he left his shoes in the foyer, so I put them in his room for him. The next thing I knew his fist connected with my jaw as he yelled that he knew where his shoes were and called me obscene names.

I shift my position to put my head in her lap, tired of discussing my problems. I just want to sit here with my best friend and pretend that we are seven again and my biggest problem is making friends at a new school. She immediately knows this, though she doesn't stop messing with my hair.

"I love you, Crazy Hair. You know that, right?" I do know that. She is my biggest fan and my greatest protector. I know it's killing her that she can't protect me from everything.

"Of course, Lee-Lee. You know I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to IdPattThat for pre-reading to make sure my WC ramblings made sense. And thank you to IAmToWait and daisy3853 for betaing. =)**


	7. Prompt 20 – Stolen

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 20 – Stolen  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Leah/Rosalie  
Rating: T**

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o  
**

Leah throws the football to Seth as they play with the guys, almost missing him completely.

"Get your head in the game, Lee!" he shouts.

But memories from last night arrest her thoughts. She envisions the soft pair of lips that were on hers, the elegant hands that trailed along her flesh, and the flaxen hair that shielded her and Rosalie from the world.

They can only steal fleeting moments together, as family surrounds them constantly, but they are well worth the wait.

Leah gives a furtive smile as the ball sails past her head to a chorus of groans.

* * *

**A/N: Even though this is filled with stuff I love, I wrote it for HeBelongsToMe's birthday. ****Happy Birthday, S!**** Thank you to daisy3853 for looking over this for me.**


	8. Prompt 1 – Trigger

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 1  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Rosalie  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o**

She handles the gun with due reverence. Her fingertip lightly grazing the trigger, she raises the weapon and takes aim.

She no longer sees the mostly empty bottle of whiskey perched precariously atop the stone wall. Now it is a face. It's a face that she knows well. A face she had once loved.

It is the face that had almost destroyed her.

Correcting her aim, she feels a tear slide down her cheek as she pulls the trigger. The crack of the gun is deafening, almost obscuring the sound of shattering glass, and making her words inaudible.

"Never again."  


* * *

**Thank you to daisy3853 for going over this for me. **


	9. Prompt 4 – Collapse

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 4 – Collapse  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Rosalie  
Rating: T**

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o**

Her carefully constructed house of cards was caving in. The mask she wore to convince everyone that she was fine was cracking, and she didn't know how to fix it.

Rosalie was used to disappointment. She'd experienced more than her fair share, but she wasn't sure she could take anymore.

This time was supposed to be different. It felt different. She thought this was her chance for something real and lasting. Something where she could be honest, where she could be herself. Of course, in the end, she was left empty and alone. Inevitably, she wasn't enough.

She never was.  


* * *

**Thank you, daisy3853.**


	10. Prompt 7 – Excited

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 7  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Rosalie (Edward, Emmett, Child)  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o**

"Aunt Rose, come ooooooon!" she heard as she walked toward the sloppy, makeshift tent adorning her backyard. She loved her nephew, but that kid had no patience when he was excited.

"Yeah, Rose, come ooooooon!" Emmett chimed in. She shook her head; her husband was just as excited as the five-year-old.

"Yeah, Rooooooose!" Edward added to the chorus. Now he was just being obnoxious and Rosalie had no qualms about smacking her brother upon entering the tent.

It was going to be a long night, but she was secretly just as excited to camp out with her three goofball boys.  


* * *

**This one saved me from daisy3853's wrath. =)**


	11. Prompt 8 – Demure

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 8 – Demure  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Rosalie  
Rating: T**

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o**

She made her way to the back of the bar. Unlike the other females surrounding her, nearly every inch of her was covered. She wore a slight smile, didn't make eye contact, and didn't engage anyone.

Yet, she still had everyone's attention.

She exuded confidence, but also an overwhelming innocence – and that is what always drew him in. That one male that would assuredly follow her through the back of the bar, out the door, and into the alley.

The only one in the world who would know – only for a few seconds – of the deadly predator beneath the façade.  


* * *

**Thank you, daisy3853.**


	12. Prompt 10 – Feign

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 10 – Feign  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Rosalie/Bella  
Rating: T**

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o**

Bella took a deep breath as the last bridesmaid departed and marched down the aisle. Smiling slightly, she took her place at the altar just as the music changed.

Everyone watched in awe as her exquisite best friend glided toward her with a smile that could light up the city.

It was all bittersweet.

Bella wanted nothing more than Rose's happiness. Except she wanted to be what made her happy. She tried to confess once, but instead of risking everything she simply came out.

So the Maid of Honor watched as the woman she loved married the man she adored.

* * *

**Thank you, daisy3853 for fixing this up for me.**


	13. Prompt 11 – Hollow

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 11 – Hollow  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Rosalie, Alice  
Rating: T**

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o**

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

"You can stop saying it, Alice, I know it means nothing coming from you." Rosalie scowled at her. "You knew exactly how I felt and you interfered anyway. Like you always do."

Alice's face crumpled, but Rosalie was prepared for this tactic. She had witnessed it too many times to buy into it.

"Rose, you're one of my best friends. I just want what's best for you!"

She narrowed her eyes. "What makes you think _you_ know what's best for _me_? Go live your life and stop meddling in mine."  


* * *

**Gracias, daisy3853.**


	14. Prompt 12 – Push

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 12 – Push  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Rosalie/Jacob  
Rating: T**

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o**

"Don't walk away from me."

"I have nothing more to say to you."

"Rose, baby, please don't do this."

"Do what? I get you're concerned about how your family will react, Jacob, but I won't be your dirty little secret."

"Jesus, Rosalie, you're not a dirty secret! You're–"

"What? I'm what? From where I'm standing I obviously don't mean much."

"You're . . . God, Rose, you're . . . I– I–"

"For God's sake, Jake, just spit it out! I'm not good enough for your family? I'm not acceptable to the tribe? You don't want me around? You–"

"I love you, okay? I love you!"  


* * *

**Teşekkürler, daisy3853!**


	15. Prompt 15 – Return

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 15 – Return  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Royce/Rosalie  
Rating: T**

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o**

It can't be true.

I have heard the stories, read the reports. It can only be a coincidence that the others who were there that night have been killed one after the other. I won't believe this is real. It cannot be her.

She's dead.

She had few breaths left, but they were definitely her last. Her body was never found, and I, of course, could not demand that there was a body to find. But that doesn't mean that she's here. That she came back as the golden-haired, red-eyed demon they speak of.

_What was that noise?  


* * *

_**Arigato gozaimasu, daisy3853.**


	16. Prompt 16 – Ripple

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 16 – Ripple  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Rosalie  
Rating: T**

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o**

I hate her. I really do. But him . . . regardless of what has happened in the past, I do care about him.

No one believes that, and I don't blame them, but it _is_ true.

I just don't _think_ sometimes.

Now, after one brusque phone call, and a thoughtless, callous statement, he may be gone forever.

I can do nothing but sit, hope and wait as the clock runs out. I can't even put right what I made wrong. She has to save him. She has to stop him. If she doesn't . . .

They will never forgive me.

I will never forgive myself.  


* * *

**Obrigado, daisy3853!**


	17. Prompt 19 – Go

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 19  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Rosalie  
Rating: T**

**Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html**

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o**

"I don't want to go," she whispers, her arms like a vice around his chest.

He tries to resist temptation but loses to the waver in her voice and feel of her body. Slowly, his arms wrap around her.

"You know I don't want this either, but it's the way it has to be. You have to go back."

She nods. She knows he's right, but it doesn't ease the pain. She sees it reflected in his eyes.

Quickly, she kisses him before turning toward the security gate. He barely hears her whisper, but it's unmistakable.

"I love you, Charlie."  


* * *

**Danke schön, daisy3853!**


	18. Prompt 21 – Surface

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 21 – Surface  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Rosalie/Emmett  
Rating: T**

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o**

Life can be very long.

When it's a winding road of pain and isolation it can feel never-ending. Like those final moments as you're drowning that seem to last an eternity – just before death claims you.

That's how Rosalie saw her life, and she was absolutely certain it would end that way.

That is until Emmett, out of nowhere, blew into her life like a tidal wave. He was completely unexpected and lifted her from the deep. She felt she could truly breathe for the first time – deep breaths that filled and completed her.

He brought her to life.  


* * *

**Merci beaucoup, daisy3853!**


	19. Prompt 9 – Elixir

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 9 – Elixir  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Rosalie  
Rating: T**

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o**

Alice's eyes glazed over and Edward's head snapped up.

"Run!" they yelled. We scattered, over the years we learned to trust them and flee. I ran to the back door, but . . .

"Rosalie!" Esme exclaimed, blocking my exit. "I have a new mix!"

I cringed as she led me into the kitchen. Esme, in her desire to mother us, came up with new blood cocktails since she couldn't cook us food. Mostly, they tasted just as bad as human food.

"Try this!" I took the glass, tentatively sipped, and then stopped myself from shuddering.

"Tastes great!"

I hope she bought that.


	20. Prompt 17 – Simple

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 17 – Simple  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Rosalie  
Rating: T**

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o**

Her eyes lingered on the dress in the mirror. Although this was probably the tenth time she was marrying Emmett, she paid particular attention to her dress each time.

Everyone else probably thought she had Alice's silly fascination with dresses. No one knew why she really spent so much time choosing the perfect gown.

Every time she put one on she was transported back to that first dress, for that very first engagement. Only then did she let herself remember the dreams she had of the uncomplicated life she had been promised. The perfect life everyone else seemed to have.


	21. Prompt 23 – Under

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 23 – Under  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Rosalie/Tanya  
Rating: T**

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o**

Rosalie awoke pinned under a slender arm. Strawberry blonde hair flowed onto her chest haphazardly as its owner snored lightly into her chest.

Until last night she and Tanya had never been that friendly, though their covens had been close since well before she was turned. There wasn't a real reason for their distance, simply a high level of self-involvement on both their parts.

First they bonded laughing over Edward's sullen and pious nature. Then they discovered they had a lot in common.

Holding the still sleeping Tanya tighter, Rosalie felt content for the first time in her second life.


	22. Prompt 22 – Trap

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 22 – Trap  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Rosalie  
Rating: T**

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o**

I can only see the vampire advancing upon me with a malicious fire in his eyes. Everything is a chaotic blur and it is impossible to concentrate on any one fighter.

Howling cries of pain combine with the cracking sound of vampire flesh to create a cacophony that cuts through my brain like a saw. I make the mistake of focusing on the vampire in front of me too intently and suddenly two others appear at my sides.

I scan my immediate vicinity, hoping someone can help me, but everyone is engaged in intense combat.

I am on my own.


	23. Prompt 18 – Stagger

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 18 – Stagger  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Child  
Rating: T**

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o**

Her son toddles toward his bottle on unsteady legs. Behind him three men watch with rapt attention. Their fists flailing with each jerking motion the little boy makes as he moves toward his most prized possession.

A foot away his little legs crumple and his diapered bottom hits the floor with a squishy thud. She hopes he doesn't start screaming, but he just giggles and crawls onward. Meanwhile, Edward and Jasper groan and sullenly hand a gloating Emmett money.

"What can I say, I know my kid."

"EMMETT MCCARTY, DID YOU BET MONEY ON OUR SON FALLING ON HIS ASS?"


	24. Prompt 24 – Wander

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 24 – Wander  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Rosalie  
Rating: T**

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o**

I couldn't stand that house a minute longer. It felt like a mausoleum. I know Carlisle had pinned his hopes on Edward and I being together, that we'd be a happy family. But that was never going to happen.

I had to get away from Esme's hopeful glances, Carlisle's persistent prodding, and Edward's generally unpleasant disposition. I had only planned on walking a short period of time – just to get some distance. But the further away I got, the freer I felt.

So I kept walking.

I never expected to happen upon the person who would change my life.


	25. Prompt 5 – Damp

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
**thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com**

**Prompt: 5 – Damp  
Pen name: Oscar519  
Pairing: Rosalie/Jacob  
Rating: T**

**o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o§o**

Not for the first time Rosalie walked through the forest. The summer drizzle advanced into steady rainfall that soaked her clothing. She knew she could get the family into a lot of trouble, but her desire to see him outweighed everything else.

As she approached the treaty line, she skirted the edge, hoping she could see something, anything, before having to breach it.

She needn't have worried.

Twigs snapped and he emerged from the trees, shirtless and gleaming from the falling rain. He passed the line, and seconds before his lips met hers he whispered, "I've been waiting for you."


End file.
